Descobertas
by Sulfrist .Soletine
Summary: Fic de estreia minha e da Soletine. O Começo entre Milo e Kamus. Ainda no treinamento, Kamus se depara com um misterioso sentimento por seu amigo Milo. ONESHOT!


Título: Descobertas

Categoria:romance/yaoi/humor

Autoras: Fic feita em parceria por Soletine e Sulfrist

Os Personagens aqui citados são do anime/mangá Sant Seiya ou cavaleiros do zodíaco de autoria de Masami Kurumada e Toei animation e Bandai.  
O Nome adotado para o máscara da morte ,Carlo, é de autoria de Pipe, assim como a origem italiana dele.

Descobertas

O treinamento avançava pela tarde. O sol causticante de meio do verão atordoava os jovens que ansiavam se tornarem cavaleiros. A poeira que levantava dos pés sob movimentos rápidos e repetidos embaçava a vista e se misturava com o suor. O garoto que tinha vindo da Sibéria começava a passar mal. Não estava acostumado com aquele clima mediterrâneo e o lanche exótico oferecido pelo garoto do Brasil não havia caído bem. Para completar, ainda tinha aquelas sensações esquisitas em relação ao grego Milo, que haviam começado há alguns dias.

Durante os exercícios, o corpo suado de Milo estava chamando a atenção de Kamus por demais. Estava difícil de concentrar-se. Graças aos Deuses que fazia pouco mais de uma hora que Kamus perdera Milo de vista. Precisava dirigir todos os pensamentos para algo mais importante: o treino. Seu desejo de tornar-se um cavaleiro de ouro era tudo o que importava naquele momento. E ele precisava dar o melhor de si.

Porém, Kamus avistou Milo novamente. Ele ressurgia atrás de uma nuvem de poeira, junto com mais outros dois que ali treinavam. Os raios do sol perfuravam a cortina de pó e atingiam em cheio os cabelos loiros do grego. Ele parecia algo sobre-humano, todo dourado com uma cabeleira viva em chamas. A sensação no estômago voltou, o calor aumentou dez graus. Já não dava mais pra agüentar: a vista de Kamus escureceu e ele sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Sentiu seu corpo cair, mas não o impacto no chão.

"Kamus! Kamus! Ei, o que foi? Acorde!" – Pareciam um turbilhão de vozes. Sentiu que alguém o segurava e o impedia de parar na terra quente.

"Talvez tenha sido o calor....ele tava acostumado com a Sibéria, né?"

"Hahaha foi o acacoré do Aldebaram uhauhauh"

"É ACARAJÉ, espanõl di mierda."

Aos poucos, Kamus foi recuperando a consciência e escutando melhor. Abriu os olhos devagar e qual foi a sua surpresa quando se deparou com o rosto de Milo. Shura, Mu, Shaka, Aiolia e o enorme Aldebaram também estavam ao seu redor encarando-o. Mas era Milo que o segurava. Assustado, levantou-se num pulo.

----- Bah! Ele está bem! – Reclamou um jovem italiano que assistia tudo de longe.

Antes que alguém fizesse mais algum comentário, o mestre se aproximou da confusão:

----- Muito bem, já chega de treino por hoje! Todos pro chuveiro! – e pegando no ombro de Kamus – Você está bem rapaz? Foi o calor?

----- Foi sim, senhor. Perdão por ter atrapalhado o treinamento de todos.

----- Não tem importância rapaz. Já estava mesmo na hora de terminar. Mas não se preocupe, aos poucos você se acostuma com o clima daqui. Todos se acostumam. Agora vá com os outros.

O mestre se retirou e o jovem vindo da Sibéria dirigiu-se ao vestiário. Ao chegar, o local já estava uma zona: roupas jogadas para todo lado, o chão enlameado e aquela balburdia e gritaria de sempre dos garotos. Alguns corriam atrás dos outros para acertar-lhes o traseiro com camisetas, havia os que zombavam e puxavam os cabelos uns dos outros, e ainda havia aqueles que ficavam comparando quem tinha o braço maior, a perna maior, etc.. Como é que podiam ser tão imaturos? Ai o que ele não faria por um silêncio agora. Somente uns poucos como Mu e Shaka, banhavam nos boxes abertos, no final do vestiário. Engraçado como observar outros meninos nus no banho ou trocando de roupa não fazia a menor diferença para Kamus, mas a mera visão de Milo sem camisa na tarde do sábado passado fez seu estomago embrulhar. Por quê? Qual a diferença? Será que outros tinham as mesmas sensações? Resolveu esperar pacientemente lá fora, refletindo sobres estas questões, enquanto o movimento diminuía.

Depois de uma meia hora, tornou a entrar no vestiário. Havia apenas três jovens que já enfiavam suas roupas dentro das mochilas para ir embora. Parecia que tinha mais um ou dois nos sanitários. Sentindo o silêncio que se instalava, Kamus finalmente pôde esboçar um sorriso. Despiu-se e entrou debaixo do chuveiro sentindo a água relaxar seu corpo e restaurar sua energia. Enquanto ensaboava o rosto, escutou alguém abrir a ducha ao seu lado. Algum retardatário.

----- Você acredita que Aiolia e Aldebaram esconderam a mochila com as minhas roupas e só agora consegui encontrar? Ah, mas eles vão receber o troco.

Kamus não podia acreditar na voz que escutara reclamar ao seu lado. Com rapidez limpou o sabão do rosto e virou-se para esquerda. Sim, era Milo!

A sensação do estômago voltou. Os cabelos molhados de Milo que cobriam metade de seu rosto e olhos pareciam que emolduravam e realçavam mais a sua boca. O francês observou a água escorrer por seus fios, percorrer seu peito, seus braços, seu .... Engoliu em seco.

Tudo isso aconteceu em fração de segundos, mas para Kamus foi um eternidade. Um calor enorme o invadiu e ele sentiu-se um pouco tonto. Foi então que percebeu que Milo não estava olhando-o nos olhos e sim se dirigia seu olhar para uma direção mais baixa. Kamus rapidamente abaixou a vista, tentando descobrir para onde Milo olhava sem ação. O francês não acreditou no que viu. Não, aquilo não podia ser real. Não estava acontecendo. Não podia ser verdade que seu pênis estava rijo e meio levantado. O rosto branco do francês ruborizou-se.

Kamus encarou novamente Milo que também o encarou de volta, sem ação. O que será que Milo estava pensando dele? Essa não! Ele estava acabado como cavaleiro! Milo com certeza ia abrir a boca e difamá-lo para os outros. Era do seu feitio. Quase com vontade de chorar – coisa que ele não admitia jamais – saiu correndo do chuveiro, vestiu sem se enxugar um short qualquer que estava sobre o banco, e saiu tempestuoso do vestiário levando a mochila.

Parou na porta, agarrando a mochila com força, arfando. Sentia que o pênis continuava duro e aquilo estava começando a doer. E agora? Não podia sair por ai desse jeito e não podia voltar ao vestiário. Observou ao redor, as ruelas que já escureciam junto com o sol se pondo, os lampiões que começavam a ser acesos, as pessoas que passavam. Há, como queria congelar todas elas, o mundo inteiro, para que pudesse sair e se esconder em algum lugar. Mas não podia. Notou um beco do outro lado da ruela, á esquerda. Esperou alguns transeuntes passarem e cruzou a rua até o beco. Escondeu-se atrás de uma pilha de roupas velhas que com certeza iriam para o lixo.

Colocou suas coisas em cima de uns dos montes de roupa e ficou a olhar para o próprio short que não continha o membro. O que fazer? Isso nunca tinha acontecido com ele antes! Precisava fazer isso baixar pelo menos, mas como? Doía demais. Kamus desceu o short e colocou pra fora. Pegou na ponta com a mão direita e a virilha com a esquerda com o intuito de parar a dor. Mas ao massagear o pênis a imagem de Milo vinha a sua mente. Largou duma vez como que para exorcizar o grego de si e colocou as mãos na cabeça, percorrendo-a até a nuca, puxando um pouco os cabelos ruivos. A imagem de Milo sumiu, mas o pênis continuava ereto. Suspirou. Tentou novamente tocá-lo e novamente a imagem de Milo surgia. Decidiu não ter medo daquele fantasma. Segurou a ponta do pênis outra vez e começou a massageá-lo. Aquilo diminuía a dor, mas tornava a visão de Milo cada vez mais real. Podia ver seu corpo suado novamente sob o sol, podia ver seu corpo nu e molhado no banho, podia vê-lo encostando nu nele, com o rosto bem próximo, abraçando-o e falando coisas no ouvido de Kamus. Podia ver que era a mão dele que tocava o pênis dolorido do francês. Ao imaginar isso, Kamus sentiu um êxtase e um jato líquido jorrou melando um pouco o chão e a mão dele. O garoto que tinha vindo da Sibéria arfava mais e suava mais do que quando tinha corrido até ali. Mas agora seu corpo não mais doía, amolecia. Teve vontade de sentar-se, mas juntou forças para terminar de se vestir, se recompor. Queria mesmo era correr para o seu alojamento. Queria se enfiar debaixo das cobertas e dormir e esquecer todos os eventos daquele dia. E esperar que o amanhã não fosse um pesadelo.

***

Ainda bem que o alojamento de Milo não era o mesmo do de Kamus. Assim, ele tinha ao menos a esperança da fofoca demorar um pouco mais para chegar até ali. Na manhã seguinte, Kamus acordara bem cedo como era de costume. Sempre era o primeiro a está de pé do seu alojamento. Porém, permaneceu deitado, refletindo, acuado pela tempestade que estava por vir. Aldebaram, que dormia numa cama, especialmente feita para o tamanho dele, ao lado do amigo, estranhou o seu comportamento.

----- Que foi Geladinho? Ainda ta passando mal? Desculpa aí, não sabia que o meu lanche não ia lhe fazer bem.

----- Não se preocupe com isso, meu bom amigo. Eu estou bem, já vou levantar.

Resoluto como um condenado que espera a morte, vestiu-se com a aparente calma e serenidade habitual. Dirigiu-se ao local de treino com os outros de seu alojamento. Chegando lá, pôde avistar que os outros grupos também se aproximavam. Enxergou Milo a distância e abaixou a cabeça. Tudo o que não queria era um contato visual.

O Mestre distribuiu as tarefas e exercícios e o treino começou. Kamus usou de todas as suas forças para concentrar-se e esquecer-se do mundo ao seu redor. Porém, tudo realmente parecia calmo. Estranhamente calmo. Kamus se irritava com algumas risadinhas e já estava ficando paranóico achando que elas se referiam a ele.

Afinal, será que Milo já havia contado ou não? Sua ansiedade o estava matando. Certa altura do treino, quando todos faziam um descanso antes de recomeçar os exercícios, Kamus ficou a observar Milo discretamente. Ele acreditava que se Milo não tivesse contado antes para seus colegas, com certeza falaria agora. Porém, Milo estava quieto e cabisbaixo. E isso era realmente perturbador. Afinal, Milo era sempre alegre e ativo. Fazia parte da turma da bagunça.

------ Você também notou que tem algo errado com Milo, Kamus? – perguntou Mu que estava sentado ao seu lado.

------ Hã? _Pardon_? Ah! _Ouí_....estava reparando...

------ Fico imaginando o que pode ter acontecido de um dia para o outro para ele mudar tanto. Algo realmente o afetou. Você foi o último a chegar lá no alojamento, não viu alguma coisa, não soube de alguma coisa?

------ Quê? Eu? Claro que não! Num vi nada não. – respondeu nervoso.

O Mestre interrompeu o descanso e todos voltaram aos seus afazeres. Graças a Zeus, ou melhor, a Apolo, que o sol não estava tão quente como ontem. Kamus se sentia mais aliviado, pois ninguém veio mexer com ele ou difamá-lo. Realmente parece que Milo não contara. E agora ele se perguntava por quê. E por que diabos Milo estava daquele jeito? A visão de Milo não causava mais uma sensação estranha no estômago, mas estava começando a causar uma sensação estranha no coração. Sim, Kamus estava preocupado com o estado do amigo. Temia que o constrangimento de ontem não tivesse sido apenas para ele, mas também para o grego. E agora refletia se, de alguma forma, tinha feito mal a Milo.

Decidiu então que tomaria a iniciativa para por fim nisso. Conversaria com Milo, não importando se sairia ferido ou não. Afinal, Milo era seu amigo e já estava se sentido culpado por essa situação. Esperou o treino acabar para isso.

O sol já estava a pino quando todos se dirigiram ao refeitório. Kamus esperou sentado todos se afastarem, desejando que Milo fosse um dos últimos a sair. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver Milo sentado do outro lado, encarando-o. Kamus respirou fundo, e levantou-se, tentando manter uma postura séria e respeitável. Milo fez o mesmo. E quando se encontraram no meio do caminho:

------ Er... Milo...

------- Kamus eu...

Os dois pararam e se encararam. Kamus observou um Milo levemente corado e...nervoso? Ou seria com raiva?

------- Milo eu queria lhe perguntar...

------- Esquece. – retrucou Milo com indiferença

------- O que?

------- Esquece, to indo almoçar. Até mais. – e saiu apressado.

Kamus ficou desconcertado com a atitude de Milo. Sem muito pensar, o seguiu até o refeitório, tomando precauções de sentar numa mesa longe dele.

O mesmo clima tenso seguiu-se pela tarde na aula de filosofia e estendeu-se até a noite. Kamus notava claramente que Milo o evitava. Quando finalmente cada um foi para o seu alojamento, já com a lua crescente brilhando no céu estrelado, resolveu que se Milo não queria conversar com ele, que se esqueceria desse assunto.

Já na cama, Kamus abriu um livro com o intuito de encher sua cabeça com pensamentos mais nobres e construtivos. Mu e Shaka meditavam e Aldebaram se ajeitava na cama para dormir, apagando o lampião que se encontrava perto de seu leito. Um silêncio acolhedor envolvia a todos, sendo apenas quebrado pelo folhear de páginas de Kamus e a respiração ritmada de Aldebaram. Quando de repente um barulho ensurdecedor espantou a todos. Aldebaram acordou duma vez batendo a cabeça no lampião apagado, Mu e Shaka despertaram da meditação com um pequeno grito, enquanto Kamus apenas arregalou os olhos e quase arrancou fora a página do livro que lia.

-------- Mas o que foi isso? – perguntou Mu.

Todos saíram do alojamento de uma vez para ver o que tinha acontecido. Do lado de fora, encontraram-se com Afrodite, Saga e Carlo(1).

------- Alguém sabe o que diabos aconteceu? – perguntou Mu para o grupo do segundo alojamento.

Carlo respondeu apenas apontando em direção ao terceiro alojamento. Todos se viraram boquiabertos. Não existia mais teto! As paredes quase todas tinham caído e a únicas coisas que realmente estavam inteiras eram os três integrantes do abrigo: Milo, Shura e Aiolia.

Em pouco tempo, a área estava abarrotada de curiosos. Aprendizes de prata, aprendizes de bronze, amazonas, dezenas de outros cavaleiros e até Aiolos desceu da casa de sagitário para saber o que tinha acontecido.

------- Houve algum ataque? – perguntou o cavaleiro de ouro

-------- Não...parece que um dos aprendizes explodiu o alojamento – respondeu uma das amazonas.

Aiolos irrompeu no meio da multidão e entrou no que sobrou do alojamento. Puxou a orelha de um assustado Aiolia.

-------- Seu irresponsável o que você pensa que está fazendo?

-------- Aiaiaiiiii irmão, eu não fiz nada. Não fui euuu!

--------- Mas você está aqui e devia ser o mais responsável! – e virando para os outros dois que olhava atônitos a cena – Muito bem, quem explodiu o alojamento?

Shura, três anos mais velho que Aiolia, imediatamente apontou para Milo.

------- Mas ele me provocou! – retrucou Milo

------- Você deve controlar melhor sua raiva. – respondeu Aiolos com severidade – Vamos! Vocês vão ser recolocados nos outros alojamentos enquanto tudo se conserta. E vocês três vão ajudar uma parte do dia no conserto do abrigo!

-------- Sim senhor, Aiolos. – responderam os três cabisbaixos.

A multidão foi se dispersando aos poucos enquanto Shura e Aiolia eram recolocados com Carlo, Afrodite e Saga, cujo alojamento tinha uma única cama sobrando.

-------- Você precisa de um ambiente mais calmo para que não exploda mais nada. Vai ficar com Mu, Shaka, Kamus e Aldebaram.

Milo embranqueceu ao saber que ia ter que dividir o mesmo dormitório com Kamus.

***

----- Afinal por que foi mesmo que você explodiu o abrigo? Que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou Mu

------- Eu escutei que o Shura o provocou dizendo que Milo estava interessado em algum garoto uhauhauha – debochou Aldebaram com uma gargalhada.

Milo virou-se para o aprendiz brasileiro com um ar mortal, tomando ar. Kamus escutou aquilo com um certo choque e enfiou a cara ainda mais no livro que fingia ler.

-------- Pare, Aldebaram. Não queremos outra explosão. – repreendeu Mu.

------- Então, o Milo vai dormir com quem? – questionou Shaka.

Silêncio.

-------- Nem olhem pra mim! Eu mal caibo na minha própria cama! – defendeu-se Aldebaram deitando-se e virando para a parede.

------- Eu até ofereceria, Milo, mas você está até a cabeça de poeira do telhado. Não quero você sujando minha cama. – retrucou Shaka.

Milo engoliu em seco....não podia dormir na mesma cama de Kamus. O nervosismo já estava fazendo suas mãos suarem.

-------- Eu não me importo de dividir minha cama com você, meu amigo.

"Graças a Zeus! Mu é sempre tão generoso e bondoso! Que assim sempre o seja!", pensou um Milo bastante aliviado. Assim todos apagaram seus lampiões e se ajeitaram em suas camas. O sono veio logo para todos, menos pra Kamus, que ficou refletindo sobre o comentário de Aldebaram.

"Será que Milo está gostando de alguém? Ou será apenas bobagem desses moleques?" Uma sensação de raiva percorreu seu corpo fazendo-o liberar seu cosmos gelado, porém rapidamente percebeu o que fazia e controlou-se. "E por que eu estou me importando se ele está gostando de outro garoto? Ele sempre foi saidinho e pra frente! Que bobagem!" Seu coração batia mais forte. Mas mesmo assim, Kamus virou-se e dormiu.

No meio da noite, Kamus acordou com uma cutucada:

------- Kamus afasta ai...o Mu me derrubou da cama... – sussurrou uma voz que já foi deitando e se espalhando sem esperar resposta do francês sonolento. Kamus esfregou os olhos e vislumbrou Milo bem perto dele, o rosto quase colado. Segurou a respiração. Milos apenas se endireitou encostando a cabeça no travesseiro e fechando os olhos. Kamus observou aquilo tudo por alguns segundos sem acreditar. E depois rapidamente tratou de fechar os olhos. Porém não pôde ficar assim por muito tempo. Tornou a abrir os olhos para ver Milo cerrar os braços e agarrá-lo como a um travesseiro. Tentou se soltar, mas se surpreendeu com a força de Milo. "Mas que diabos ele pensa que estava fazendo?" Só que Milo dormia. Aliais, dormia como um anjo, uma criança. Kamus parou de lutar contra os braços de Milo e passou a admirar seu rosto corado de sol. Estava um pouco imundo por causa da poeira do abrigo destruído, mas a sujeira não impedia a beleza de sua pele de se manifestar. Parecia ser tão macia! Teve vontade de tocá-la, mas seus braços estavam imobilizados. Milo abriu levemente a boca e aquilo arrepiou Kamus. Começava a sentir o sangue circular mais rápido. O rosto de Milo estava tão próximo a ele. A boca de Milo estava tão próxima da dele. Aquilo começou a anestesiar os sentidos e o raciocínio do francês. "Isso ainda vai gerar um manifesto contra a má distribuição da beleza."(2) Kamus sorriu. Estava tendo pensamentos bobos. Culpa de Milo. "Olha só o que você ta me fazendo fazer." Aproximou-se mais do rosto de Milo, sentido os fios loiros roçarem sua face. Encostou devagar seus lábios nos de Milo, como se tivesse medo de estragar aquela pintura. Hesitou por um instante, e no segundo, beijou de verdade. Aquilo lhe deu uma satisfação tão grande! Um relaxamento se apoderou do corpo de Kamus. Parecia que tudo estava em paz. E foi com esse pensamento e um sorriso no rosto que voltou a adormecer.

***

Os raios de sol entraram pelas frestas das janelas e atingiram o rosto de Kamus. Aquele calorzinho de manhã cedo era o suficiente para despertar Kamus. O francês espreguiçou-se abrindo os olhos devagar. Mas algo estava faltando. Onde estava Milo? Sentou-se na cama observando os outros companheiros espreguiçarem-se e começarem a levantar também. Será que tinha sido um sonho e na verdade Milo nunca viera a sua cama? Não...podia sentir o cheiro de Milo nele. Mas onde ele estava? Kamus pegou uma roupa e foi ate o banheiro do alojamento. Antes de encostar na porta, um Milo saia do mesmo, com os cabelos molhados e cheiroso.

------- Bom dia, Kamus!

------- _Bonjour...._

Milo sentiu um pequeno arrepio correr a espinha ao escutar o dialeto francês de Kamus.

------- Eu pequei uma camisa sua pra vestir, se não se importa. As minhas não estão muito limpas.

Kamus corou ao ver Milo vestindo uma roupa sua. Milo estava dentro de algo que era seu. Isso significa que seu cheiro ficaria naquela peça. De repente sentiu suas orelhas pegarem fogo.

------- Ah tudo bem....se me dá licença, preciso banhar.

-------- Ah sim, claro. – Milo saiu da frente de Kamus meio sem jeito e seguiu para fora do alojamento. Queria sentir os primeiros raios da manhã.

Aos poucos todos foram se aprontando para os treinos e saindo dos dormitórios. Shura e Aiolia pararam na frente do abrigo destruído já pensando na trabalheira que ia ser. Alguns operários já tinham sido chamados para a reconstrução e o mestre já estava ali para garantir que todos os três jovens não escapassem do serviço. Depois que Milo se juntou aos outros dois, o mestre deu algumas ordens aos operários e aos três e os deixou. O resto dos rapazes ia voltar ao seu treinamento normal na arena. Kamus deu uma última olhada em Milo e seguiu com os outros.

"Será que ele lembra que eu o beijei?" Esse pensamento não conseguia escapar da cabeça do francês. Mas por dentro ele se sentia satisfeito, pois parecia que Milo não o estava rejeitando. "Tudo vai ficar bem." Ponderou.

Algumas horas depois os três que tinham sido deixados para trás juntam-se aos outros. Afrodite e Carlo não perderam a oportunidade de fazer algumas piadinhas como sempre. Milo, respondão e impulsivo, respondia os desaforos com outros piores.

------- Cuidado Milozinho ou vai explodir de novo! Hahahaha – chateava Carlo

Milo estava vermelho de raiva. Kamus de vez em quando olhava em sua direção se sentindo impotente. Milo parecia que quando encontrava com o seu olhar, esquecia da raiva e sorria de volta. E assim o dia transcorreu, cheio de olhadas e sorrisos discretos. "Viu, Kamus? Tudo se resolve. Por isso que paciência é essencial." Refletia o francês.

À noite, já todos recolhidos em seus dormitórios, Milo avisa a Mu que vai dormir com Kamus.

------- Affe Mu você quase me matou ontem dando coice! – todos riram da indignação do grego. Mu não se sentiu nem um pouco ofendido e dava gargalhadas também:

------- Nossa, me desculpe, não imaginava!

Kamus que ria junto com todos estava de rosto vermelho.

------- Ei Geladinho, respira, cara! Uhauhauha Assim você vai morrer! – brincou Aldebaram. – mas Kamus não estava vermelho só de rir. Corou também com a declaração descarada de Milo anunciando que preferia sua cama. Corou ao saber que ia dormir com os corpos tão juntos novamente.

------- Ta aí. Acho que nunca tinha visto o Kamyu rir desse jeito. Parece que o Milo já chegou fazendo revolução. – predisse Shaka.

Realmente a presença de Milo agitava as coisas mesmo entre os mais calmos aprendizes de ouro. Era a impulsividade, a alegria. E esse total oposto era o mais chamava a atenção de Kamus.

Apagaram seus lampiões. Milo se aconchegou com Kamus na cama.

------- _Bonne nuit._

Milo se arrepiou. Que dialeto comprometedor!

------- Boa noite, Kamyu. – respondeu encolhendo-se.

Depois de uns quinze minutos todos já dormiam tranquilamente. Aldebaram roncava um pouco, mas não o suficiente para incomodar alguém. Kamus procurava uma posição para pregar os olhos. Mas a presença de Milo o enchia de energia. Virou-se para o grego e percebeu que ele estava de olhos abertos.

------- _Pardon_, Milo. Não estou te deixando dormir? Estou me mexendo muito é isso? – sussurrou Kamus percebendo que o amigo estava mais vermelho que o normal.

------- Sim, Kamus.....você não está me deixando dormir....

Kamus sentiu o rosto queimar.

------- _Pardon_ novamente Milo. Vou ficar paradinho aqui. – disse deitando apoiando totalmente as costas para a cama e virando o rosto para o teto.

------- Não é você se mexer que não me deixa dormir.....—sussurrou Milo

Kamus virou o rosto para o amigo e percebeu que Milo estava mais próximo. E mais vermelho. Virou-se para o amigo e tocou-lhe a face.

------ Milo!....Você está muito quente. – que pele macia – Está com febre?

Milo arfava. Kamus olhou para ele preocupado. Milo deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, encostando-se ao rosto do amigo que tornou a virar para o teto em choque. Milo passou o braço pelo peito de Kamus enquanto deu-lhe um beijo no pescoço. O francês assustou-se arfando.

------ Milo, o que você....? – Milo continuava a beijar o pescoço de Kamus. Beijava, cheirava. A respiração do grego no seu pescoço estava embaçando a vista de Kamus que virou de repente para Milo, os fios avermelhados caindo-lhe sob a face. Encarou-o por um segundo. Tocou-lhe o rosto sentindo todo aquele calor que não era acostumado. Percebeu a boca do grego como se ela lhe chamasse. Não podia negar tal pedido. Kamus beijou Milo prendendo a respiração. Sentiu a língua do grego entrar e encostar na sua. Que gosto bom. Era a melhor coisa que já provara. Ousou diminuir o beijo e concentrou na língua de Milo, sugando devagar, meio sem jeito. Mas parecia que estava se saindo bem mesmo assim, pois sentia que a excitação de Milo estava fazendo com que uma parte dele se tornava bem rija.

-------- Milo eu queria me desculpar pelo aquele dia no vestiário. Fui grosseiro e vulgar. – sussurrou Kamus com o rosto colado no companheiro.

-------- Se desculpar? Se o que presenciei foi a coisa mais sensacional que vi na vida. --- O grego desceu a mão pela barriga de Kamus – E queria tanto ver de novo... --- desceu mais até chegar numa parte volumosa da calça.

------- Milo.... – Kamus beijava o alto da testa de Milo, sentindo a textura e o cheiro dos cabelos loiros do rapaz. – é perigoso.....não é.....sensato.... – Milo esfregava a mão entre as coxas de Kamus.

------ Eu sei.....mas eu quero. – e Kamus notou o botão de sua calça abrir. Fechou os olhos e sentiu a mão de Milo deslizar pra dentro dela e trazer para o ar livre o que tanto desejava. Kamus não podia acreditar, era igual a visão que tivera. O fantasma voltara a lhe assombrar. Só que não era um fantasma. Ah! Aquilo era bem real.

Milo agora massageava o pênis de Kamus. Passou o polegar bem na ponta e pode sentir um pouco do liquido. Espalhou aquele líquido por toda a ponta. Aquilo enrijeceu ainda mais o pênis e Kamus arfava. Deslizou a mão por toda a extensão dele e chegou até o saco, onde começou a massagear também. Kamus, num gesto de impulso, agarrou Milo pela blusa e aplicou-lhe um novo beijo na boca, bem mais quente e rude que o primeiro. Milo o estava deixando louco. Enquanto a mão de Milo descia e subia, tentando decidir entre as coxas e o saco, Kamus sabia muito bem onde ir. Meteu as mãos por debaixo da blusa de Milo, sentindo todos os músculos da barriga e tórax. Arranhou-lhe o peito sem entender porque o fazia. Milo gemeu. Trouxe mais junto de si agarrando seus cabelos na nuca e arranhando suas costas. Milo gemeu baixinho e deslizou a mão no sentido de concentra-se apenas no pênis do amado. Apertou e começou um movimento ritmado movendo para dentro e para fora. Kamus controlava-se para segurar os gemidos ou qualquer barulho com receio de que alguém acordasse. Parecia que apenas ele ainda estava preocupado com os outros companheiros que dormiam.

Então Milo começou a descer devagar.

----- Milo, o que....não...não faça isso. – mas a própria visão da boca de Milo perto de seu membro era demais para o pobre francês, que não teve força para impedir a loucura do grego. Ao sentir os lábios de Milo tocarem devagar a ponta de seu pênis sentiu a vista escurecer. Não, não podia perder esse momento! E tratou de recuperar os sentidos, acariciando com as mãos os cabelos do grego.

Milo já tinha metade dele na boca e fazia movimentos circulares com a língua, enquanto as mãos se enroscavam nos glúteos do rapaz. Kamus pensou como alguém sabia fazer o que ele fazia. Será que ele já tinha feito aquilo antes? Não, melhor nem pensar. Milo agora chupava um Kamus que ficava, mais e mais vermelho. Ele mesmo já não sabia se era do prazer que o grego lhe proporcionava ou de vergonha de ser pego, já que a cama de Shaka ficava próxima e este dormia virado em sua direção. A sensação era que ele podia abrir os olhos a qualquer momento. E de certa forma aquele perigo lhe aumentava o prazer.

Milo deixou de chupar como a um picolé, e recomeçou o movimento das mãos só quem bem mais rápido. Kamus jurou ver um sorriso no seu rosto. Mas não pôde ter certeza: a vista embaçava e embaçava. Um calor, um arrepio percorria-lhe o corpo. Parecia que passava uma corrente elétrica por ele. Não pode mais agüentar e gemeu um pouco alto, o liquido finalmente jorrando dele na boca de Milo, que ainda fez questão de lamber tudo, como se limpasse.

Kamus estava exausto. Parecia que tinha treinado três dias seguidos sem parar. Milo subiu devagar beijando o francês, que sentiu um gosto estranho na boca do grego, mas não se importou. Milo conduziu a mão de Kamus para o próprio pênis e masturbou-se com ela. Gozou enquanto enfiava o rosto no pescoço de Kamus.

----- _Mon Dieu_.... – gemia Kamus.

------- Eu gosto muito de você – sussurrou Milo no ouvido do amigo, enquanto fechava a calça de Kamus e "ajeitava" tudo no seu lugar. Milo abraçou-o mais uma vez mordiscando o queixo do amado. Kamus rapidamente adormeceu com Milo ao seu lado, mesmo com tanto calor.

***

Kamus acordou meio zonzo e por um instante não lembrou onde estava. Foi abrindo os olhos devagar, percebendo aos poucos a claridade. "Que sonho esquisito....achei que Mu, Shaka e Deba me encaravam...."

Kamus abriu os olhos de uma vez. Mu, Shaka e Aldebaram estavam de pé, arrumados para o treino matinal, encarando Kamus deitado na cama.

------ Mas o que foi? – perguntou o francês ainda meio grogue. Foi ai que percebeu que Milo dormia agarrado a ele como a um travesseiro.

Um calor subiu e corou rapidamente a tez branca do francês, que num reflexo, empurrou Milo para fora da cama.

------ Porr Kamus! Já não basta o Mu e agora... - O grego esfrega a mão no bumbum dolorido pela queda e olha, ainda sem entender, para os três amigos que estavam de pé. Kamus estava paralisado e arrepiado como um gato.

------- Bom dia amigos! – responde com alegria e energia, acenando. Os três suspiram e dão de ombros, cada um pegando suas coisas, ignorando Milo e Kamus. Saem, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Kamus se levanta duma vez, atrapalhadíssimo, percebendo que está com odores estranhos. Milo se levanta com um sorriso no rosto e tenta abraçar um francês que caminhava feito barata tonta pelo aposento.

------ Me larga, Milo! Você não tem noção das coisas?! – respondeu de forma alterada, fazendo Milo recuar com o rosto triste. – Eu preciso banhar urgentemente, tirar esse.....esse cheiro! E você também! Estamos atrasados!

------- Então deixa eu entrar no chuveiro com você! A gente vai mais rápido! – respondeu Milo sorrindo novamente

------- Tá maluco?! De jeito nenhum! – e entrou no banheiro batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

Milo sentou-se na cama novamente cruzando os braços. Estava com raiva e fazia beicinho como uma criança mimada. Batia os pés no chão frio. Quando Kamus saiu do banheiro investiu novamente em cima dele recebendo uma resposta rude:

------- Não toque em mim! Não chegue perto! Eu estou avisando! – e saiu correndo para o treino deixando Milo sozinho.

Kamus chegou quase sem fôlego na arena.

----- Calma Kamyu. Dessa vez o mestre se atrasou também. – respondeu Mu dando-lhe um tapinha nas costas. O francês olhou pra ele com um misto de desconfiança e desespero. Engole em seco e consegue se concentrar, mantendo uma postura decente. Aparentemente, os companheiros não estavam muito se importando com a cena que presenciaram de manhã, pois não lhe davam olhadelas e não esboçavam nenhuma reação. Mesmo assim, Kamus permaneceu desconfiado a maior parte do tempo.

Quando Milo chegou, o treino já havia começado há tempos. O mestre deu-lhe um sermão por seu atraso e por este não ter aparecido para a reconstrução do alojamento, mas Milo não se importou nem um pouco. Vinha com uma cara fechada que não se modificou com o decorrer do dia. Kamus notou o emburramento do amigo e percebeu que tinha que explicar-lhe algumas coisas. "Ai Milo, você é muito impulsivo!"

Esperou pacientemente o dia terminar e os outros aprendizes se retirarem, exatamente como fez há dois dias, terça-feira passada. Só que dessa vez Milo não esperou e já ia embora junto com os outros. Teve que se aproximar, pegar no braço de Milo e dizer-lhe que precisava conversar com ele. Milo ficou como que a contragosto.

------- Milo eu preciso lhe explicar uma coisa. De manhã eu fiquei bastante nervoso e não soube me expressar. Precisamos agir discretamente senão vamos levantar.... – antes que pudesse terminar o grego explodiu:

-------- Você queria só me usar, né?

------- Como é que é? – Kamus duvidou da sua própria audição.

-------- É isso mesmo! Você não passa de um sujeito vulgar que quis se aproveitar de mim!

--------- _Sacrebleu_, Milo! – Kamus estava com muita raiva agora – Como é que você tem coragem de dizer uma coisa dessas?? Esse tipo de comportamento é típico seu, não meu!

--------- Do que está falando?

-------- Ora, Milo! É você que sai por ai catando todo mundo no vilarejo! Você pensa que eu não sei o que você e seus amigos aprontam quando descem as montanhas? – o francês estava possesso. Parou e respirou como que para se acalmar. Era a fúria gelada de Kamus.

Milo ficou por um instante sem ação e Kamus continuou.

------- Me diga sinceramente, meu amigo....Ontem, quando....— Kamus engoliu em seco escolhendo melhor as palavras – quando você fez aquilo comigo, me diga....você já tinha experiência nisso não é?

Milo arregalou os olhos e sua face corou. Foi abrir a boca para responder. E começou a balbuciar. Foi interrompido por Kamus:

------- Por favor, Milo. Diga-me, mas me diga a verdade!

Milo não sabia se Kamus ordenava ou suplicava.

------ Sim....eu sabia o que fazer....já tinha feito isso antes...

Kamus passou a mão esquerda no rosto subindo até o alto da cabeça e descendo até a nuca. Encarava os olhos momentaneamente submissos de Milo. Se queria mais respostas teria que pedir agora.

------ Quem? – sua voz quase não saiu. Percebeu que Milo não havia entendido. – Com quem você fez?

Milo empalideceu. E começou a gaguejar.

------ Ma-mas porque isso agora?

------- Me responda, Milo! – a aparente calma de Kamus tinha ido embora por completo. Nem percebera que tinha agarrado com força o antebraço do grego.

------- Tá, Kamyu...eu conto.....mas vamos sentar? Vai demorar um pouco....

Kamus respirou profundamente e largou o antebraço do amigo. Seguiu-o até uma das arquibancadas da arena e sentaram-se. Milo parecia estar muito incomodado, pois se mexia para todo lado como que para encontrar um jeito melhor de sentar-se ou esconder-se. Kamus estava ficando impaciente e isso era realmente perigoso.

-------- Foi uma aposta que aconteceu há um ano. Eu tava com treze anos já. Era numa sexta-feira, o dia das grandes escapadas, hehehe, você sabe. – e sorriu amarelo -- Fui com Shura, Afrodite, Saga e Carlo lá pro vilarejo como sempre. Não lembro porque Aiolia não foi conosco. Shura tava querendo levar a gente pra ir ver um lugar que ele achou, onde as mulheres dançavam e tiravam a roupa, mas eu não queria ir porque já tínhamos feito isso uma semana antes. Saga também não. Ele disse que tinha lugares mais interessantes para se ir. E você sabe, né? O Saga já tem dezessete, ele já roda por ai há mais tempo do que a gente e sabe de lugares legais. Resolvi ir com ele e o resto do pessoal foi ver as mulheres dançarem.

Kamus suspirou tentando imaginar que tipo de "lugares legais" eram esses que Saga conhecia.

"Os dois andaram por uma meia hora e chegaram numa espécie de bar. Tinha uns tipos meio mal-encarados e Saga comprou um maço de cigarros.

------ Quer um, moleque? – ofereceu Saga enquanto acendia o seu.

Milo olhou para o cigarro como se fosse um corpo estranho, mas mesmo assim aceitou. Saga acendeu o cigarro de Milo no dele. O mais novo botou o cigarro na boca e sugou, tentando imitar Saga. Mas a fumaça entrou pela garganta e ele engasgou. Saga gargalhou debochando.

-------- Calma aí, moleque! Assim você morre! Tem que puxar devagar, ó! – e mostrou como se faz, em seguida soprando a fumaça pela boca. Milo tentou de novo e conseguiu, não deixando de tossir um pouco.

-------- To vendo que você gosta de novidade, hein? Vou te levar num lugar legal. É ali na esquina, hehe.

A casa era um pouco melhor que a anterior, mas ainda assim com um ar meio decadente devido ao naipe das pessoas que ali se encontravam. Mas as mulheres eram belíssimas! Semi-nuas, desfilavam por ai, sozinhas ou já acompanhadas.

-------- Fecha a boca, moleque! Uhahauhah – gargalhou Saga batendo aponta dos dedos no queixo de Milo. – Você quer uma não quer?

--------- Mas é lógico!

-------- Ora, mas é lógico por quê? Duvido que você já tenha pegado alguma assim. Aliais, duvido que você tenha pegado alguma coisa uaheuehuaehe

--------- Então você não sabe nada mesmo de mim! – respondeu Milo já vermelho de raiva, bastante emburrado.

-------- Opa, opa! Mas é valente! Tudo bem, acredito em você! Então vamos fazer uma aposta.

--------- Aposta de que? Pra quê?

--------- Ora pra demonstrar nossas habilidades de conquistar mulheres! A gente vai fazer o seguinte. Cada um pega uma. E temos que sair sem pagar nada! Quem conseguir vai fazer o que o outro quiser.

--------- Sem pagar nada? Nossa, convencê-las a não nos cobrar vai ser realmente difícil....elas vivem disso....

-------- Hahaha, com certeza ISSO é bem difícil! Agora vai lá! – e empurrou a cabeça de Milo para frente, fazendo-o trombar entre os seios de uma ruiva que estava passando. Milo acabou subindo com essa mesma enquanto Saga subiu com uma morena para quem pagou uma bebida."

-------- O problema é que Saga me enganou! Só depois eu fui saber que a aposta era só de sair sem pagar, mas eu havia entendido que precisava convencê-las! O que aconteceu foi que Saga, depois que se divertiu com a moça, usou suas habilidades de cavaleiro para sumir e ir pra bem longe me esperar, enquanto que eu fiquei penando com a ruiva para persuadi-la a ser de graça. É claro que eu não consegui. Quando sai de lá, dei de cara com Saga.

Kamus engolia em seco. A história já estava feia como estava, não imaginava como ela podia piorar e/ou acabar. Milo continuou seu relato.

"Milo andou com Saga para longe daquele lugar, pelas ruas meio desertas do vilarejo. Estava escura, mas era impossível não perceber o riso de escárnio que se formava na face de Saga.

----- Fala logo o que você quer que eu faça. Acaba logo com esse suspense!

Saga parou e virou para ele. A essa altura eles já estavam fora do vilarejo numa parte que o mato já começava a querer ficar mais alto. Milo observou a escuridão envolver quase totalmente Saga, só sendo quebrada pelo riscar do fósforo dele. Acompanhou a brasa vermelha do cigarro que ia em direção a boca de Saga. Ele encarava Milo como se estivesse ponderando. Milo teve a impressão de ver dois rostos distintos no adolescente, um tranqüilo e outro perverso, mas estava escuro demais.

Saga virou-se para o lado novamente e Milo escutou o abrir de calça dele. Por um instante achou que Saga fosse urinar, mas em vez disso ele sentou-se numa parte rochosa duma encosta. Estava com o pênis de fora e continuava tragando o cigarro.

------- Faça.

Milo não entendeu nada.

------- Fazer o que?

Saga apontou para o pênis.

------- Não quero saber de reclamações e nem pense em declinar. Aposta é aposta. Se você recusar vai ser pior.

-------- Você quer que eu....?! Mas eu num sei fazer isso não!

--------- Hahaha mas agora vai saber....eu sou benevolente e te ensino hahahaha

As faces de Milo estavam ruborizadas e quentes pela vergonha. Ele simplesmente tinha travado.

------- Ok, ok. Eu deixo ser outro dia então. Olha como eu sou bonzinho....mas você sabe que quanto mais você adiar vai ser pior.

-------- Não, eu faço hoje! Num quero......estender isso.....

Milo ajoelhou sem jeito perto de Saga. Hesitante, levantou a mão direita e apanhou o membro ainda amolecido. Ficou sem saber o que fazer e olhou para Saga. O adolescente soltou um suspiro aborrecido e disse:

-------- Mas você é um inútil mesmo! Você tem que mover pra frente e pra trás.

Milo foi fazendo o que Saga dizia. Sentiu que o membro endurecia, aumentava e levantava aos poucos.

-------- Um pouco mais rápido.

E Milo aumentou o ritmo. Sentia-se horrível e sua face estava pegando fogo. Deu mais uma olhada em Saga somente para constar que ele estava com um sorriso estranho no rosto e que seu peito subia e descia. Decidiu que não o olharia mais.

-------- Agora eu quero que você coloque a boca.

Milo tornou a olhar para ele horrorizado. Saga retribuiu com um olhar de desdém:

-------- E ande logo!

Milo olhou com nojo a ponta do pênis de Saga, fechou os olhos e obedeceu. Sentiu um gosto amargo ao mesmo tempo que escutou o gemido do adolescente. Saga impaciente segurou a cabeça de Milo e empurrou-a para frente e para trás. Milo quase sufocou, mas entendeu o que tinha q fazer. À medida que foi sugando, a pressão que a mão de Saga fazia sobre sua cabeça ia diminuindo. Saga deixou de dar ordens e parecia que gemia e arfava. Milo foi se acostumando com o gosto e ficou surpreso ao perceber que suas calças ficavam um pouco mais apertadas.

Pouco tempo depois, Saga voltou a empurrar a cabeça de Milo de forma a aumentar o movimento. O garoto não podia fazer nada a não ser deixar Saga fazer o que quisesse. Um líquido quente e amargo jorrou de Saga direto na garganta de Milo, que engasgou. O menino se desprendeu e ficou tossindo, voltado para o chão com a mão no pescoço, tentando expelir aquilo para fora. Saga sacudiu um pouco o pênis em direção a um mato, de modo a limpar mais o canal. Subiu as calças, tragou o que restava do cigarro, arremessando-o para longe. Olhou Milo que ainda tossia no chão, deu meia volta e começou a andar de volta para o santuário.

------- Saga....cof, espera! Você não pode......cof...fal...- Milo foi impedido de continuar a frase por Saga

------- Não se preocupe que eu não sou fofoqueiro. A aposta foi entre você e eu e mais ninguém. – respondeu sem se voltar.

Saga abandonou um Milo confuso e envergonhado no meio da noite. Este, quando se recuperou, voltou depressa e escovou os dentes três vezes antes de dormir encolhido debaixo das cobertas."

Milo terminou seu relato de cabeça baixa. Não ia conseguir contar se ficasse a mirar os olhos de Kamus. Mas agora precisava levantar a cabeça e ver o resultado daquilo tudo.

Kamus estava mais pálido que o normal. Na verdade, parecia estar em choque. O que será que estava passando pela sua cabeça? Milo tocou levemente a mão esquerda do amigo, que repousava cerrada sobre sua coxa. Isso fez Kamus voltar à realidade, encarando Milo e recolhendo a mão. Ficou observando o rosto de Milo, vasculhando-o com os olhos verdes muito vivos. Um turbilhão de pensamentos atravessava sua mente agora. Milo respondia com um olhar preocupado e sofrido.

------ Kamus....

Kamus levantou-se de uma vez e foi andando com passos firmes em direção ao alojamento. Milo foi atrás dele e pegou-lhe na mão. Kamus virou-se para ele retirando novamente a mão.

-------- Você me enoja, Milo. Nunca mais chegue perto de mim. – e partiu firme para o dormitório, deixando o grego a ponto de chorar para trás.

***

Milo acordou no dia seguinte todo dolorido por causa dos "coices" de Mu. Já era bem cedo e Kamus já não estava mais no quarto. Decidiu se arrumar e partir logo para a obra. O alojamento já estava quase perto de ser finalizado. Se trabalhasse rápido naquele dia, já poderia dormir ali e longe de Kamus. Esforçou-se para manter a preguiça longe. Shura e Aiolia até se espantaram com a vontade de Milo, que geralmente era tão indolente. A hora deles irem para o treino tinha chegado e Aiolia e Shura já se dirigiam para a arena quando notaram a falta de Milo. Voltaram-se para a obra e viram que Milo ainda estava concentrado no trabalho.

------ Milo, a nossa hora de ficar ai de castigo já acabou. Vamos? – perguntou Aiolia.

------- Ta quase acabando aqui. Eu vou terminar. Vão vocês na frente. – respondeu sem se virar.

Shura e Aiolia se entreolharam desconfiados.

-------- Ai tem coisa. – respondeu Shura puxando o irmão mais novo de Aioros para vir com ele para a arena.

No treino, Shura e Aiolia se deparam com outra cena peculiar. Kamus estava com uma cara de ódio sem tamanho que fazia medo. Tá certo que ele sempre foi sério e o mais maduro de todos, mas aquilo já era demais.

-------- Mas que coisa....ontem era o Milo que tava emburrado, hoje é o Kamyu? Que é que ta rolando? – perguntava Aiolia sem resposta.

Durante o treino, naquele dia desenvolvido em duplas, o mestre tinha feito Kamus ser par de Shaka. Mas o francês estava tão violento que o mestre foi obrigado a trocar Shaka por Aldebaram.

"Se eu derrubar Aldebaram quem sabe o mestre não bote Saga pra ser meu par......", pensou Kamus desenhando um sorriso estranho no rosto que assustou enorme aprendiz brasileiro.

"Credo", pensou Aldebaram, "O Kamyu parece até que ta possuído."

Não demorou muito tempo para Aldebaram cair também. E olha que isso era coisa bem difícil conhecendo a força física dele. Os outros aprendizes estavam horrorizados e confusos. Encaravam Kamus como se ele fosse uma aberração. O mestre olhou a cena e coçou a cabeça. Aproximou-se de Kamus e passou-lhe um sermão:

--------- Kamus eu não sei o que está acontecendo com você hoje! Mas essa sua atitude vai me obrigar a tirá-lo do treino! – o mestre foi interrompido por Saga, que estava apenas observando todos treinarem de longe.

--------- Mestre, se me permite, eu posso fazer dupla com Kamus. Afinal, se o baixinho está tão irritado assim, eu posso baixar o topete dele hehe.

Kamus não conseguia acreditar no tamanho da sua sorte.

-------- Não fale dessa maneira rude, Saga. Mas é uma boa idéia. Não quero prejudicar o treinamento de Kamus que sempre foi um bom aluno, nem dos outros. Faça par com ele. Mas nada de excessos.

-------- Sim, senhooor. – respondeu Saga sorrindo. Quando o mestre tomou sua posição ao longe, continuou. – Vamos lá, baixinho?

--------- Você vai ver quem é baixinho....—Kamus avançou pra cima de Saga que desviou. Pegou impulso e voltou como um bumerangue, para a surpresa de Saga, e acertou-o no rosto.

Saga botou a mão no rosto e ajeitou o maxilar no lugar. O garoto não estava para brincadeiras e ele não ia mais subestimá-lo.

------- Ah garoto, você ta merecendo apanhar....

Kamus foi para cima de Saga de novo, mas dessa vez o adolescente se defendeu com uma joelhada no estômago do francês que se curvou com as mãos na barriga, perdendo o fôlego.

-------- Olha essa guarda aberta....—disse Saga com desprezo.

Kamus enviou-lhe um olhar de ódio e avançou de novo. Nesse momento, Milo chegava da obra e pedia desculpas ao mestre pelo atraso, mas preferiu ficar e terminar o pouco que faltava do alojamento. O mestre disse que não tinha problema e que iria encaixá-lo no treino. Enquanto pensava e procurava entre as duplas como encaixar o aprendiz, Milo reparou Saga e Kamus lutando. Ficou horrorizado com a violência dos ataques e percebeu que aquilo devia ser por causa dele. Começou a ficar nervoso. Temia por Kamus.

Kamus tentava acertar Saga em vão que dava seu sorrisinho de escárnio:

-------- Não pense que vai ter outra chance, moleque uahuaha! – disse desviando de mais um golpe.

Kamus deslizou na areia, tropeçando sem jeito para frente, mas não caiu. Nesse momento seu olhar cruzou com o olhar aflito de Milo. Lembrou-se do relato, e cenas distorcidas dele lhe vieram à mente. Aquilo lhe enfureceu ainda mais e voltou-se para Saga indo com tudo. Dessa vez, o raciocínio rápido o fez ser calculista, e no que Saga se desviou do seu primeiro ataque, o segundo atingiu em cheio o nariz do rival. Kamus lamentou não ter acertando o queixo, o que levaria o grego ao nocaute. Saga recuou de olhos arregalados, com a mão no nariz que sangrava. Olhou o sangue em suas mãos e o risinho fácil sumiu de seu rosto.

------- Isso vai terminar agora, moleque.

Kamus foi novamente pra cima do grego. Saga, com agilidade, esmurra o rosto de Kamus com o dorso da mão esquerda, fazendo o francês cair para trás. Saga aplica-lhe uma joelhada com a perna esquerda que acerta a coluna do francês e em seguida, com a mão direita, soca-lhe novamente o estômago fazendo Kamus finalmente parar no chão, aos seus pés.

O mestre que a essa altura já tinha percebido que o treino virara briga tinha corrido ao encontro dos dois para apartar. Milo vinha correndo atrás. Mas já era tarde demais. Kamus encontrava-se desmaiando no chão, nariz sangrando.

-------- Saga! Achei que você tinha o controle da situação! Eu disse: nada de excessos! – ralhou o mestre.

-------- To pegando leve, mestre! Tenho culpa se ele é fraco? Só baixei a bola do garoto. – respondeu Saga tranquilamente se retirando.

--------- Kamus! Kamus! – Milo chamava o amigo em vão, ajoelhado ao seu lado.

--------- Afaste-se, Milo. Temos que levá-lo a sala de recuperação. – disse o mestre com o semblante preocupado.

***

Kamus aos poucos vai recobrando a consciência. Seu corpo está completamente dolorido, principalmente o tronco e o rosto. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas as pálpebras estavam pesadas. Tentou se mexer, mas uma dor aguda atingiu sua espinha e o fez gemer.

------- Kamus? Está acordado?

Essa voz era familiar. Esforçou-se mais para abrir os olhos até conseguir.

-------- Milo...? – respondeu com uma voz fraca.

Milo se aproximou e tomou a mão de Kamus nas suas.

-------- Sim, sou eu. Como você está?

-------- Quebrado hehe ai.. – Kamus começou a rir, mas suas costelas doeram.

--------- Você vai melhorar logo. As sacerdotisas já cuidaram de você....nem dormiu muito.

Kamus suspirou percebendo que mesmo dizendo aquelas palavras Milo continuava com o rosto bem preocupado.

-------- Que horas são? Você não devia estar na aula?

-------- Por que você estava lutando com Saga, Kamyu? Daquele jeito....

-------- O mestre o botou pra lutar comigo oras...

-------- Mentiroso. – disse Milo apertando ainda mais a mão do amigo. Apertou os lábios e verteu lágrimas.

O francês não entendia o porquê, mas aquela preocupação do amigo, o jeito dele segurar sua mão, parecia lhe dar mais energia. Aos pouco foi tentando movimentar mais o corpo. Kamus sorriu e Milo achou que era o sorriso mais meigo do mundo. O francês tocou as mãos de Milo com a que ainda estava livre, trocando de lugar com a que estava presa. Ergueu-a até o rosto de Milo, limpando-lhes as lágrimas.

Milo soltou uma das mãos e apanhou a mão de Kamus no seu rosto, beijando-a freneticamente.

-------- Me perdoe Kamyu, me perdoe.... – não conseguia segurar as lágrimas e pressionava a mão de Kamus contra o rosto.

-------- Esqueça isso Milo....esqueça....eu fui um idiota também...

-------- Só se você me disser que me perdoa!

-------- É claro que eu te perdôo.....venha cá – puxou o grego para mais perto de si. Ergueu o corpo que doía cada vez menos e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

Já era inicio da noite quando Kamus saiu da sala de recuperação. Milo o carregava colocando seu braço por sobre seu ombro, ajudando-o a descer as escadas. Uma brisa suave e refrescante soprava e fazia o francês se sentir muito bem. Lembrou do país natal e do clima agradável de lá.

------- Tudo bem, Milo. Eu já posso andar sozinho.

------- Não Kamus, eu só vou te largar quando você estiver na sua cama.

O alojamento se aproximava. Todos pareciam estar recolhidos aos seus, de modo quem ninguém passava por ali naquela hora. Milo abriu a porta e entrou com Kamus. Mu e Aldebaram ajudaram a carregá-lo enquanto Shaka dava uma limpeza e arrumava a cama do francês.

------- Obrigado pessoal. – agradeceu Kamus se deitando. Milo ainda ficou encarando Kamus, mas se tocou que precisava voltar pro seu próprio alojamento.

------ Vou indo....qualquer coisa sabem onde me achar. Boa noite!

Milo, ao se dirigir para o seu dormitório, encontra-se com Carlo e Afrodite que saiam do seu.

------- E ai, como ta o Geladinho? – perguntou Afrodite – Já esfriou? Hihihih.

------- Ele já ta bem sim. Tá no alojamento.

------- Milo, a gente ta planejando uma das escapadas lá pra meia-noite. Vamos? – Carlo sorria e esfregava as mãos.

------- Hmm...quem mais vai?

-------- Não sabemos ainda. Agora que estamos chamando. Estávamos indo até Shura e Aiolia.

Milo seguiu os dois até seu alojamento pensativo.

***

------ Como assim não vai?! – perguntou Shura espantado.

Milo deu de ombros. Já era perto de meia-noite e estavam todos reunidos no seu dormitório, inclusive Aldebaram.

-------- Num to afim. To sem vontade.

------- Deixa ele. Se ele não quer, paciência. Mas que você anda muito estranho, anda, Milo. – argumentou Aiolia.

Todos saíram e Milo os acompanhou até a porta. Ficou lá até achar que os seis já estavam longe. Saiu e foi até o alojamento de Kamus, cujas luzes ainda estavam acessas. Entrou sem bater e prostou-se à porta:

------- Nossa até o Aldebaram ta disposto a sair hoje? – puxou conversa abrindo sorriso.

------ E você não vai, Milo? – perguntou Mu

------ Eu não. – e virando-se para Kamus que lia um livro – Não to afim.

Kamus abaixou a vista e fechou o livro.

------- Pois eu vou. – disse sentando-se na beira da cama para calçar as sandálias.

------- Vai? É.... estou começando a achar que sexta-feira é o dia que os espíritos mais baixos vem passear no santuário. – respondeu Shaka.

------ Mas Kamus você não pode ir! Não pode ficar se desgastando hoje! Tem que se recuperar! – argumentou Milo que estava surpreso com a reação do rapaz. Como é que ele resolvia uma coisa dessas quando a intenção de Milo era passar a noite cuidando dele?

------- Então acho que você vai ter que ficar de olho nele, Milo. Você sabe que Kamus é muito determinado. Se ele decidiu isso, vai ser difícil voltar atrás. – respondeu Mu com um sorriso. Shaka virou-se para ele sorrindo também.

Milo olhou para Mu meio atônito. Kamus já estava de pé e se aproximava de Milo.

------- Então, cuide bem dele, sim? – disse Mu. Milo jurou que ele tinha dado uma piscadela. Shaka deu um risinho.

Kamus puxou Milo para fora e fechou a porta. A brisa do início da noite estava mais fria agora. O francês olhou para o céu bonito de estrelas de Atenas e encheu o peito de ar.

------- Essa noite está uma maravilha. – e voltando-se para Milo. – Você não vai sentir frio? Não é melhor pegar um casaco?

Milo olhou o céu estrelado também esfregando as mãos nos braços.

------- Acho que você tem razão. Vamos até o abrigo buscar meu casaco.

Seguiram silenciosos e distantes um do outro até o dormitório. Enquanto Milo se agachava perto da cama e remexia em suas coisas procurando pelo casaco, Kamus reparou o único lampião aceso perto da porta. Num gesto rápido, apagou-o, preenchendo o quarto com escuridão.

Milo virou-se para ele. Kamus estava tão altivo. A luz da lua entrava pelas frestas e transformava seu amigo num ser azul, um verdadeiro senhor do gelo. E Kamus sorria! O que significava aquele sorriso?

Milo sentou-se a cama enquanto Kamus se aproximava e fazia o mesmo. O francês olhava intensamente para o grego que sentia sua face queimar. Pegou-lhe a mão e a beijou.

------- _C'est un belle nuit. _– Completou Kamus. Milo corou.

------ Falar francês é covardia, Kamyu…-- murmurou Milo aproximando-se do rosto do rapaz.

------- Eu sei...- respondeu Kamus, também murmurando e dando-lhe um beijo. Milo se perdeu naquele beijo desejado e não esperado. Era um beijo doce, carinhoso, gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo quente.

------- Quem diria que o senhor do gelo também sabe manipular o calor...

------ É você que manipula o pouco de calor que existe dentro de mim, Milo. – retrucou cheirando-lhe o pescoço, abraçando-o e puxando-o para si.

Milo estava se sentindo no céu! Ficar tão perto de Kamus assim, ele lhe envolvendo com seus braços fortes, lhe dava uma sensação de segurança e tranqüilidade tão grande. Não queria sair dali nunca mais. E suspirava acompanhando o peito do francês que também subia e descia. Começou a passar a mão direita pelo pescoço dele, descendo em direção ao peito. Milo maldisse em pensamento aquele tecido que o impedia de tocar a pele de Kamus. Num impulso, se desvencilhou dos braços de Kamus e ergueu-lhe a blusa, atirando-a no chão.

Kamus continuava olhando-o intensamente e Milo pôs-se a passear com os dedos pelo corpo do francês, primeiramente sentindo todos os músculos do seu peito e depois subindo em direção ao rosto. Kamus fechou os olhos quando os dedos de Milo subiram até sua face, ate sua cabeça. Agarrou-lhe os cabelos ruivos que tanto amava e beijou-o. Desceu as mãos até a parte mais volumosa da calça do francês, apertando de leve. Kamus, percebendo as intenções do companheiro, levantou-se e tirou a calça, ficando completamente nu.

Aquilo era a glória para Milo que ficou parado, de boca aberta, observando Kamus por inteiro, a luz azulada dando um toque especial. Kamus avançou em sua direção e Milo foi se afastando dele, encostando as costas na cama. Kamus já estava por cima dele, as pernas abertas para melhor acomodar os joelhos no colchão. Segurou os pulsos de Milo sob a cabeça e investiu contra seu pescoço. Milo arfou, sentindo o pênis já rijo de Kamus encostar perigosamente no seu, mesmo por cima da calça. O francês lambeu sua orelha de leve e desceu para a gola do grego, puxando-a com os dentes, retirando os botões das casas. Soltou os pulsos de Milo para poder desabotoar os últimos botões e lamber sua barriga. Sentiu Kamus abrir sua calça, os cabelos ruivos roçando sua barriga. O deteve puxando-o para cima.

-------- Kamus....deixa que eu faço em você. Não precisa fazer isso. – murmurou tocando seu rosto. Kamus encostou seu rosto no de Milo, fechando os olhos e dando um suspiro. A mão direita apoiava seu corpo na cama e a esquerda brincava com uma mecha loira do rapaz.

--------- Não Milo....eu não quero que você faça. Se você fizer, eu vou me lembrar do....

--------- Daquilo?

--------- Essas imagens ainda me assombram e eu não quero tê-las na cabeça. Elas não vão me assombrar para sempre, mas....ainda me doem. Deixe-me fazer isso. Eu quero provar como eu realmente gosto de você e que não precisa ficar emburrado comigo.

--------- Kamyu.....- balbuciou Milo já assistindo o companheiro descer por seu corpo. O francês puxou a calça de Milo, jogando-a no chão. Milo aproveitou e terminou de se livrar da blusa aberta. Kamus encarou o membro do amigo que já estava tão excitado quanto o dele e pôs as mãos na barriga do grego. Foi descendo devagar, sentindo os pêlos que começavam a aparecer. Desceu da base até a ponta, e da ponta voltou à base, muito concentrado como se estivesse analisando um novo aparelho. O estômago de Milo já embrulhava pela expectativa.

Kamus iniciou o movimento da mão, imitando o que Milo tinha feito na noite de quarta-feira. Começou devagar, testando, olhando para a face do grego, estudando suas reações. Começou a ir um pouco mais rápido e percebeu que Milo ruborizava-se mais. Então, inclinando-se, ficou com o rosto bem próximo. Segurando o pênis perto da boca, ergueu o olhar muito sério para um Milo que estava paralisado. E sem desviar o olhar, lambeu a ponta. Milo apertou os olhos e gemeu.

Kamus então decidiu colocá-lo todo na boca, ignorando o gosto amargo que sentia. Brincou com a língua, pressionando-a, enquanto as mãos esfregavam a parte interna das coxas. Milo estava em êxtase. Gemia baixinho e repetidamente. Transpirava muito.

-------- Kamyyuuuu......—gemia se debatendo na cama – Pare.....não quero... melar você.

Kamus ignorou os apelos do amigo e continuou. A certa altura, tirou a boca e deixou apenas a mão trabalhar, inclinando-se para o peito de Milo, deixando seus cabelos ruivos caírem para frente. Milo agarrava-o pela nuca e costas. Quando começou a gozar, Kamus largou o pênis, para o desespero do grego.

-------- Não.....não faz isso.....assim eu vou continuar excitado.

-------- E quem disse que eu quero que isso acabe agora?

-------- Kamyu...você anda....muito safado.....—agarrou o pescoço de Kamus fazendo-o deitar por cima dele, enquanto o gozo escorria devagar por suas pernas, não chegando a amolecer totalmente o membro. Kamus beijava seu queixo quando Milo teve uma idéia. Sem sair do lugar, desceu a mão até a bagunça que era suas coisas ao pé da cama, procurando algo. Retirou um frasco com um conteúdo cor de mel.

-------- Isso aqui é um óleo pra passar no corpo que Afrodite me deu. Você sabe que ele é cheio dessas frescuras. Na verdade eu nunca nem o abri.

-------- E o que vamos fazer com isso?

No rosto de Milo um sorriso se formou. Fez o amigo sentar-se na cama, abriu o frasco, passou o líquido viscoso na mão e começou a espalhar pelo pênis de Kamus. Kamus surpreendeu-se como o líquido causava um calor enorme, quase que queimava.

------- Você gosta? – perguntou Milo de um jeito sensual.

-------- É quente.... – tremeu o francês.

Milo colocou o pote nas mãos de Kamus e virou-se de costas para ele, virando o rosto em sua direção, com um olhar de segundas intenções.

-------- Você quer que eu passe nas suas costas?

-------- Nas costas não. – e desceu as mãos do amigo até seu bumbum. Kamus se espantou.

-------- Você quer que eu....?

--------- Você provou o quanto eu sou caro pra você e agora é minha vez de provar o quanto você é caro para mim. – e assim, inclinou-se para frente, joelhos na cama, mãos na parede. Kamus parou por um segundo para admirar aquilo que ele achou que era uma escultura. A visão das costas, do bumbum e das coxas de Milo era algo que ele nunca sonhara. Achou super sensual aquela posição que o amigo se encontrara agora, com um quê de submissão. Não resistiu: agarrou o quadril do grego e puxou de uma vez para si, simulando uma penetração.

------- Nooossa, Milo. Você quer é me matar. – desabafou com muita satisfação.

Mas era Milo que sentia o sangue correr mais rápido, a adrenalina subir, com aquele movimento e o roçar do membro quente do francês nas suas bolas. Kamus começou a espalhar óleo ao redor do anus do grego e também dentro. Milo se arrepiava com o calor do líquido que se alastrava internamente. Kamus aproveitou para passar a mão na parte de trás das coxas, e nas costas de Milo, admirando-as. Passou um pouco mais de óleo no próprio pênis, pois tinha medo de machucar o amigo. E assim, foi colocando devagar. Milo gemeu. Aquela sensação era muito estranha.

------- Milo, por favor, me diga se estiver doendo. Eu tiro imedia....

------- Pode ir mais... – interrompeu Milo. – Não se preocupe, Kamus. Eu confio em você. Não tenha medo. Eu não estou com medo.

Kamus prosseguiu aos poucos um pouco nervoso. Milo gemia e Kamus se arrepiava de prazer por causa disso. Era muito apertado! Já estava começando a ficar louco.

------- Milo...entrou todinho.... – Kamus estava ruborizando. Milo arfava.

------- Vai...—suplicava o grego.

Kamus começou a se mexer pra frente e para trás, entrando e saindo lentamente do corpo de Milo. Os dois começavam a perder um pouco a consciência. Milo gemia e arfava, sem mais saber onde colocar as mãos para se segurar. Kamus estava ficando louco com a fricção e com os gemidos de Milo. Queria dar-lhe mais prazer e começou a massagear o pênis do grego. Milo gemia cada vez mais alto e Kamus começou a gemer também.

------- Eu....quero você......todas as noites, K-Kamyuu...—gemeu Milo antes de cerrar os olhos e gozar na cama. Kamus continuou a massagear o membro do rapaz até senti-lo amolecer em suas mãos. Poucos segundos depois, o francês também gozou, inundando Milo com semêm bem quente. Milo se deliciou com o líquido viscoso que descia suas pernas. Deitou e puxou Kamus para si.

------- Você é maravilhoso – e beijou-o e se encolheu no abraço do amigo. Curtiram aquele momento em silêncio, apenas observando os diferentes graus de luz e escuridão do quarto azulado. Mas não podiam ficar ali para sempre.

-------- Milo....temos quer ir.....

------- Eu sei......

Kamus esperou até que Milo se desvencilhasse dele. Levantou-se, apanhou as roupas e dirigiu-se ao banheiro, acompanhado pelos olhos meio tristes do grego. Kamus parou à porta e disse com um sorriso:

-------- Hoje podemos banhar juntos, Milo.

Milo pulou da cama cheio de energia entrando com Kamus no banheiro.

-------- Lembre-se do que Mu disse: você tem que cuidar de mim essa noite. – disse Kamus rindo.

------- Ai eu cuido sim! – disse agarrando-o pelo pescoço beijando-o na boca.

Riram muito juntos no banho, jogando água um no outro. Vestiram-se e procuraram arrumar tudo para não deixar vestígio de nada. Milo teve que trocar o lençol da cama que estava completamente sujo de óleo, suor e semêm. Despediram-se na porta do alojamento.

------ A gente vai se encontrar assim outras vezes, num vai? – perguntou Milo

Kamus virou-se para Milo, segurou gentilmente o queixo e beijou-o docemente.

------- _Je'taime_.

Milo corou e suspirou.

------- Eu também te amo. Boa noite.

------- _Bonne nuit_. – os olhos de Kamus eram duas velas na escuridão.

Milo acompanhou os passos de Kamus até ele se distanciar. Depois olhou as estrelas e rogou aos Deuses que protegessem aquele sentimento tão puro, assim como ele juraria proteger Atena.

(1) – Carlo é o nome criado pela Pipe para o Máscara da Morte, devido a sua descendência italiana, Ninguém sabe na realidade o nome dele.e nem a sua origem, como eu amo as fics dela...enfim..acabei usando...perdão Pipe, se você ler isso..eu amo o Carlo que vc criou..e amo as suas fics..

(2) – Esse trecho é uma referência à música "Ela é" da banda piauiense Validuaté. A letra dela segue abaixo:

"Lá vem ela, já se ouve seu perfume despertar

nos falares tácteis maliciosa lábia,

salientes manifestações...

Ela finge nem ligar, mas todo mundo sabe

que ela gosta e faz questão de acender o fogo alheio

e some sem grandes preocupações

Se ela passa, logo capta toda atenção

pra si

A sua aparição invade todo o ambiente

E nem um ser sequer

ousa andar

pela calçada da indiferença

Pra quê tanta lindeza num ser só?

Não sei, mas assim o mundo fica pior

Isso ainda vai dar um dia motivo pra um manifesto

contra a má distribuição da beleza!

Ela só que ser! Mas o pior é que ela é!

Lá vai ela, já se vê uma saudade perturbar

e nos olhares taciturnos o principiar

de confabulações.

Sei que ela vai voltar, porque ela adora aparecer

e a cada nova aparição renova minha desilusão de absorvê-la em suas proporções

Quando ela some deixa o ar impregnado de toda sorte de desejo

A sua presença não permite outro assunto

E a sua ausência, por seu turno, teima em não mudar o tom da prosa.

Pra quê tanta lindeza num ser só

Não sei, mas assim o mundo fica pior

Isso ainda vai dar um dia motivo pra um manifesto

contra a má distribuição da beleza!

Ela só quer ser! mas o pior é que ela é!

Agora eu vi, agora eu vi,

que ela só quer ser!

Mas o pior é que ela é!"


End file.
